


Land of the Moon

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Faramir and Ithilien - a birthday gift for Liz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Land of the Moon**

For a long while, he watched the leaves fall; red and gold they were, glistening in the rain. He caught them in his cupped hands, then let them drift away on the dark swirls of the Forbidden Pool. Here, he had watched their windy dance; here he had listened to the roaring of the waters, first as a Captain of Rangers, now as Steward and Prince.

Sometimes, he listened still for the comings and goings of men, the murmur of voices, footfalls lighter than a leaf. But only the water spoke to him, for the men had gone long ago.


End file.
